


show me

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, alpha!yoohyeon, and SIN, angst only lasts for like the first part, g!p yoohyeon, heavily based off of deja vu mv, omega!minji, then gives way to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::It’s soft like it’s supposed to stay inside her mind but the truth in it is strong enough to pass through the seal of Yoohyeon’s lips. Minji’s momentarily derailed, surprised, but not at the same time. Their feelings are of no secret to each other, both just enjoying the natural flow of things. If people ask, she is Yoohyeon’s, and Yoohyeon is hers.Simple as that.::jiyoo. alpha!yoohyeon is convinced that everyone in her kingdom including her friends and lover, omega!minji had betrayed her. minji proves her wrong by communicating with each other. heavily based off of the deja vu music video.::
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	show me

**Author's Note:**

>   
> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, a woman with a penis, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, and knotting  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between dreamcatcher's jiu and yoohyeon  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

**::**

_show me_

**::**

this story is for a friend :)

**::**

_this night is cold in the kingdom_

_i can feel you fade away_

_from the kitchen to the bathroom sink and_

_your steps keep me awake_

_don’t cut me down_

_throw me out_

_leave me here to waste_

_…_

_if you wanna go_

_then i’ll be so lonely_

_if you’re leavin’, baby,_

_let me down slowly_

_let me down slowly; alec benjamin_

**::**

_jiyoo. alpha!yoohyeon is convinced that everyone in her kingdom including her friends and lover, omega!minji had betrayed her. minji proves her wrong by communicating with each other. heavily based off of the deja vu music video._

**::**

disclaimer: i have limited knowledge of dreamcatcher and tried to tie this as close as i could with deja vu’s music video, fan theories, and information provided by both the client and friends. personally, i think their music’s dope and i’ll def listen to them so if you could drop any song reccs, that’d be awesome :) ok, thanks, pls be kind to me

**::**

There’s a ruthless pounding inside her brain, Minji’s nightgown soaked with sweat, chest heaving as she lays a hand over her heart, frantic and beating out of her chest.

The dream—nightmare she had was so vivid, almost like it already happened and was replayed as a memory inside her mind.

It’s too familiar, too distinct.

She needs to do something.

**::**

“Can we talk?”

Minji watches as shoulders tense under the heavy fabric of the alpha’s dress, expanding as Yoohyeon takes a deep breath and puts down the jug of wine. Yoohyeon nods, dabbing a napkin across her mouth. Minji’s eyes make a quick sweep of the room, noting the loose lacings on the alpha’s corset, the lack of servers in the dining hall, and how their friends are too polite to point out that the food’s cold.

“Not here,” her voice is low, hushed, just for Minji, before straightening her spine to address everyone at the table. “Don’t mind us, enjoy your meals.”

It was Yoohyeon who opens the door, waiting for Minji before closing it behind her. They walk silently, Minji holding the customary distance for when walking with a monarch, their shadows dancing against the low lights of the hallway.

She wonders when things shifted, wonders if Yoohyeon’s skin tingles at the distance between them. Hers does, instincts whining because she’s not close enough to her alpha. She shakes her head to clear it.

The castle’s colder, windows already shut and for a bunch of bricks housing a queen, there are no guards around. Minji sweeps a finger against the surface of a vase. It’s dusty.

They stop at the throne room, the meaning of it not lost on Minji. Yoohyeon’s surrounding herself with the feeling of being in control and power. She knows that Minji caught on, knows that this talk is to address the elephant in the room before it spirals out of control.

Minji stops just shy of where the carpet ends, watching as the alpha ascends the steps to her throne. It’s a familiar sight, one that used to fill her with pride because _this_ is where Yoohyeon belongs. Now, the look on the alpha’s face is closed off, distant.

Now, Yoohyeon just looks like she’s sitting in a chair too big for her.

The room is bathed in the soft moonlight and weak candles, the windows on both sides of the room ushers cool wind in. Minji looks outside.

“The garden’s starting to overgrow.”

It’s not noticeable for some, maybe, but Minji knows if she steps outside and to the rose bush they like to hide and sneak a few passionate moments in, her dress will snag against leaves branching out. Yoohyeon snorts, the sound of it cold rather than endearing like it used to be. Minji doesn’t take her eyes away from the gardens.

“You pulled me out of dinner to discuss the garden?”

Of course, she’s going to be difficult about this.

“Yes,” Minji sighs out. She can’t see past the high walls of the castle but she knows people are outside, anxious, and restless. “Or maybe you can tell me why you made everyone leave.”

The scent of aggression rises rapidly, Yoohyeon darting forward like she’ll lunge for the omega but she stays on her throne, the upper half of her body bowed, eyes hard.

“Be careful with your words, omega,” voice vibrating with a barely suppressed growl. “I can have you hanged for treason.”

Minji’s eyes are sad, dejected, and Yoohyeon ignores her need to make everything fine.

“I am not your enemy.”

“Then don’t tell me what to do with my own servants or how to run my own kingdom.” She barks out, Minji’s stomach dropping as the alpha’s eyes turn from hard to knowing. “Unless,” she murmurs, leaning back on her throne, the stench of her aggression rolling off in waves. “, unless you are here to take my kingdom from me.”

Her chest rumbles when the omega rolls her eyes.

“The people came to me, Yoohyeon. Pleaded me to talk some sense into you.” Finally, she meets the alpha’s eyes. “You’re still their queen but all of us are at a loss at what’s happening. Talk to me, please.”

The windows rattle as a gust sweeps at the tension, a few candles going out as it passes.

“If I am their queen like you say they believe, it is _you_ who they came to.” It’s spiteful, the words accusatory.

Minji wants to tear her hair out. “Your court has been closed for a week! And with your council and advisers weeping at my doorstep, who do you think will listen and tell you? Not you and you’ve made it clear that you don’t care.”

“They’re planning on overthrowing me,” She watches the minute way the alpha’s body changes; hard planes tense as she breathes hard but there’s an edge of paranoia laced to it. Like she’s scared. “I _know_ it. They want the kingdom out of my hands. And they’ll have to kill me before they can. I won’t let it happen. So I made them go.”

They’re a relatively peaceful kingdom, has been since Yoohyeon’s great grandfather. They sustain themselves pretty well, a well-sized military, and everyone absolutely _adores_ Yoohyeon. So this nonsense is foreign, uncomfortably sitting against Minji’s skin because why can’t she see that there is no enemy?

“How can you possibly think that when they’ve been nothing but by your side?” Yoohyeon doesn’t answer, looks away, the muscle of her jaw rippling beautifully against the moonlight as she clenches it. “We’re all on your side, can’t you see that? _I’m_ by your side.”

“Don’t pretend,” her voice slices against the dark. “Don’t pretend like you don’t have everyone wrapped around your finger, including _our_ friends. Don’t pretend like you can’t start a coup right now and the people won’t follow you.”

“Then why am I right here, huh? If I’m the bad guy like you make it out to be, then why am I here, and why are our friends dining _here_. You _invited_ us here tonight.” It looks like Yoohyeon was slapped, mouth working openly as the anger evaporates and Minji can feel bile rising from her throat because _no_. “No,” she whispers, choking out a sob as the alpha’s eyes look _sorry_. “You plan on killing us?”

_That_ seems to push the words out of the alpha’s mouth, stumbling from her throne and a step down, stunned. “ _No!_ ” she suddenly looks desperate, pain etched in every line of her face. It seems like she can’t get any more words out other than that and Minji still shaking, body wanting to recoil from the now closer proximity of the monarch in front of her.

“If you don’t explain right this instant, I will walk out of this castle and you will _never_ see me again.” There’s a quiet fury in her voice, heart getting torn from the threat because as much as she wants to run away, her soul aches for the woman in front of her. Aches at how the woman’s shoulders are hunched forward and she looks _scared_.

Yoohyeon works her mouth, giving up and sitting at the top step right before her throne. She looks like a kid again, young and lost without her parents guiding her.

“I was supposed to relinquish them from their positions in court,” she says, voice defeated. “And I was supposed to let you leave.” The words seem to physically push Minji away, taking a step back as she deals with the sudden barreling feeling of _heartbreak_. Yoohyeon smiles sadly, unshed tears in her eyes. “Everyone will eventually leave. This way I won’t have to deal with being _left_.”

Minji shakes her head, incredulous. “You’re so stupid.” And Yoohyeon rears back, offended. _Good_ , Minji thinks, trying to make herself seem taller as she crosses the space between them. “And what will you do, huh? With an empty kingdom? Without everyone?”

The _without me_ isn’t said but they both hear it nonetheless. The tension fizzles out, the last of it leaving their bodies, weak against their pull against each other. Minji’s still hurt and they still need to talk but her whole body sings as Yoohyeon gently takes a hand, skittish in case she’s in no position or right to do so.

“Honestly?” She’s looking up at Minji, careful with the hand she’s holding. “I don’t know.”

Minji laughs, a little relieved that she’s still the woman she fell in love with, shakes her head because _of course_. “You haven’t thought far, have you?”

“No.” she agrees, huffing at her own ridiculousness. She’s fiddling with Minji’s thumb, voice soft when she admits: “I just don’t want to get hurt.”

Minji gets it, she really does. Yoohyeon always seems unshakable, strong, even with her leading the kingdom a few years earlier than she should have as the ghost of her parents loom over her shoulders. And Minji knows that the only fear the alpha has that’s strong enough to motivate her to pull this is her fear of being left.

Abandoned.

Betrayed.

Just like how her parents almost traded off their entire kingdom for greed, only to get killed, leaving their little girl to clean up their mess.

“You spend way too much time in there.” Her knuckles collide softly with the queen’s forehead, letting it rest there until she spreads her fingers, pointing. “Let me in, okay? I’m not leaving.”

“You don’t know that.”

Minji raises an eyebrow. “Are you telling me what to do? Because you know I was never that type of omega.” She’s teasing and Yoohyoen looks sheepish, properly put in her place. Minji places her palm against a soft cheek, melting at the way the alpha nuzzles close against the skin. “I may not be your queen or your mate— “

“Yet?”

It’s soft like it’s supposed to stay inside her mind but the truth in it is strong enough to pass through the seal of Yoohyeon’s lips. Minji’s momentarily derailed, surprised, but not at the same time. Their feelings are of no secret to each other, both just enjoying the natural flow of things. If people ask, she is Yoohyeon’s, and Yoohyeon is hers.

Simple as that.

“Yet.” She agrees, hand moving to cup the queen’s chin instead. “But that doesn’t mean that I’ll leave you, alright? Our friends, too, and your people.” The alpha’s eyes close softly, Minji not missing the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “You never let anyone down after what happened, never asked for help. Don’t push us away, you can count on us too, you know?”

Yoohyeon sobs quietly, crumbling under the weight of her crown and the heavy dress. She breaks down at the last step to her throne, her omega quiet by her side.

_God_ , she almost messed up. Too consumed by fear.

Her hands try to reach out and Minji’s suddenly there, meeting her halfway and she sobs harder, can’t believe that she almost gave this up. That she almost lost this. This easy connection with someone, this way someone can just _know_ all of her deepest fears and soothe her.

That she almost lost Minji.

She tries to apologize but the omega just kisses her softly.

“I am still upset,” she whispers against the alpha’s lips, cooing when the alpha shies away like she’s been burnt, humiliation swimming in her eyes. “I am not going anywhere and you’ll have to make it up to me.”

Yoohyeon just nods, defeated, clutching the omega’s hand tightly in hers.

“I won’t push you away again and I’ll make sure you have a reason to stay.”

Minji smiles because, really, that’s all she wants to hear.

**::  
  
  
**

The rest of the dinner continued as an awkward affair.

Their friends don’t mention that they’ve been gone for a long time and that Yoohyeon won’t meet anyone’s eyes, trailing a step behind Minji.

Minji sits tall on the queen’s left, quietly explaining and delegating tasks about bringing the servants back and what to do with the council. She often refers to Yoohyeon for clarification but otherwise controls the conversation.

She’s acting like a proper queen consort, the power exuding from her fills Yoohyeon with pride and longing.

_I almost lost this_.

Everyone seems pleasantly surprised with the quick turn of events, most on their feet to bring people the news despite the late hour.

“I told them I’d do something about it,” Minji relays, also on her feet as everyone prepares to leave. “They will probably appreciate the news as soon as they can.”

They nod, chancing a collective _goodbye_ to Yoohyeon to which the alpha responds kindly, still guilty. Minji hasn’t divulged any of the other details, just reassures them that Yoohyeon will talk to them about it when the time comes, and she’s thankful for that.

Yoohyeon’s ears strain, catching as the last of the heeled shoes upon the hallway fades.

“Are...will you stay the night?”

Minji’s not a stranger to spending the night in the queen’s chamber. Before all of this, she’s actually on the queen’s bed more often than in her own house. But tonight’s not about passion and they both know it, just craving the connection of being close.

She nods. “I’ll stay.”

**::**

Minji sighs. “What are you doing over there?”

The alpha’s plastered by the fireplace in her chambers, a good half room away from where Minji is.

“Uh. I just—“ _don’t know if I can be near you, not after that_. “I can sleep elsewhere, if that’s what you prefer. I’m not—”

“Come here.”

She goes, feet padding lightly against the carpet surrounding her bed. Two hands rest on her forearm, turning her until her back is turned to the omega.

“Your laces were loose,” Minji points out, slowly easing the bite of the corset against Yoohyeon’s skin. She works silently, quickly.

“It was hard doing them all the way. Alone.”

Unable to resist, Minji presses a kiss against the exposed skin, watching as goosebumps erupt. “Again, proving that dismissing your staff was a bad idea.”

Yoohyeon laughs, muscles jumping, and she steps out of the pooled fabric on her feet. She’s beautiful—always have been—in this ethereal way that only she possesses, Minji resisting the urge to push her down the soft sheets. Instead, she turns around, gathering her blonde hair and exposing the back of her dress.

She shudders as fingertips deliberately skim against her skin, breath coming out shaky as the last of her own laces loosen enough.

They don’t try anything.

Minji settles at the middle, beckoning the queen closer until she’s half on top of her, their bare skin against each other.

They fall asleep like that; Minji’s hands wound against the dark sea of Yoohyeon’s hair, breathing in her scent and the queen laying on soft breasts, ear pressed right where Minji’s heart beats loudest.

**::**

She’s uncomfortable.

The sun’s barely up, golden rays barely touching the mountains seen outside the queen’s bedroom, and Yoohyeon’s weight is pressed right against her bladder. She shifted from her place on Minji’s chest to plop comfortably against the flat stomach, the sight of it adorable if not for the raging urge for her to _go_.

Yoohyeon’s only complaint is through a groan, her naked body splayed out over the left side of the bed and Minji slides along the smooth sheets towards the other room to relieve herself.

She couldn’t have been away for more than a few minutes so it’s a surprise when the bedroom is steadily stinking of alpha pheromones, scared and needy, the queen already breaking out a sweat as she squirms on the covers with a pinched look on her face.

She’s on the bed within seconds, back to cradling the queen’s head against her chest, rocking back and forth soothingly, heart aching when Yoohyeon whimpers in her dreams, a lone tear making its way down the side of her face.

“Wake up,” Minji whispers against a temple. “Everything’s alright, I’m here.”

Eyes stare up at her, unfocused and heavy. “You left,” Yoohyeon whispers, pained.

“I needed to pee and—“ Her vision turns as her axis shifts, dizzy as Yoohyeon pins her down to the bed, breathing hard and she smells like— “You’re in rut.”

Yoohyeon huffs like it’s impossible, ridiculous, nosing at a delicate jaw. Her movements are jerky, barely restrained control shaking her lips as she tries not to press forward and suck on the skin roughly like she wants to.

“I’m not,” she peppers soft kisses a straining neck instead, loving the feel of the omega under her, head swimming as she smells the rising scent of slick and arousal. “Maybe. I don’t know. You left. You smell so good.”

Even through the effect of the alpha on top of her and the delicious way their scents are intertwining, Minji manages to roll her eyes, poking the alpha hard at the side. “Again, I did not _leave_. I had to pee in the other room, not the other kingdom.”

The alpha pulls back suddenly, pushing herself up, arms shaking lightly as she looks down on Minji. She’s close to crying.

“I woke up and you’re not here and I just—“ her eyes are tracing everything, like she’s branding Minji inside her mind, not letting this moment go. “‘m sorry. I know you won’t but I got scared.”

_It’s a fear-induced rut_ , Minji thinks, spreading her legs wider to accommodate the alpha’s hips, and pulling her down.

There are traces of salt in their kiss, Minji arching at the desperation and intensity of which Yoohyeon devours her mouth wholly, leaving nothing untouched by her burning tongue. Her hips cant upwards, unexpectedly rubbing her slick right against the alpha’s straining cock. She chases the taste of Yoohyeon’s moan as the alpha drops her entire weight, heat rising.

“Is this,” Yoohyeon presses their foreheads together, lips slick from their kiss, one hand traveling south as she holds herself firmly. “Is this alright?”

Minji traces a foot up the other woman’s legs, hooking them around a narrow waist, grinding upwards. “Yes,” she hisses out, eyes closing at the feeling of her clit catching against the head of the alpha’s cock.

“God,” Yoohyeon whispers, overwhelmed with the rut clouding her brain and telling her to push forward and _take_. “I love you so much. So much. Will make you stay. Please.”

“You love me?” Both of them are going crazy, instincts slowly ridding their minds of reason. Minji’s surprised they managed to hold out this long, if she’s being honest. “Show me.”

Yoohyeon falls forward, mouthing a _anything you want_ against Minji’s throat, and guiding herself inside.

They feel utterly connected, breathing in each other’s air as they try to kiss, heartbeats pulsing as one and Yoohyeon almost cries again because she’s so _in love_. It’s a moment where they just look at each other adoringly, Yoohyeon bottoming out and watches as a moan vibrates from Minji’s chest, eyes closing as she breathes heavily through the sensations.

She waits, will wait a whole year if she has to, but Minji opens her eyes eventually, the little nod she gives along with a bite of her lip like a starting pistol.

She snakes a hand towards the omega’s chest, mouth making its way towards the same destination, lavishing a point with her tongue. Fingers thread through her hair, grabbing a handful, and _pulls_ her closer to the breast. The action seems to have a direct pull at Yoohyeon’s hips, has her bucking forward suddenly and the sound that gets knocked out of Minji’s throat is _obscene_.

_“Oh my—_ faster,” she demands, hair spread out beautifully as she thrashes against the sheets when Yoohyeon complies.

She’s positively dripping, making a mess out of the bed, the wet sound of Yoohyeon pushing back inside loud and echoing against the walls, the alpha feeling herself go a bit crazy. Squeezing impossibly tight against her, Yoohyeon slams a hand against the bed, hips stuttering as she starts to explode.

“I’m,” her voice cracks, pushing their hips flush, feeling herself pulse inside of Minji. “‘m sorry.” She’s still slightly delirious from the sudden pleasure, going pliantly when the omega pushes her off and she lands solidly on her back.

“My turn,” Minji says, a mischievous streak to her smile, blonde hair sticking beautifully against her skin as she straddles Yoohyeon, cunt landing against a stomach and smearing wetness all over.

Yoohyeon almost explodes again. The omega’s scenting her in the dirtiest way possible and she watches on, mesmerized, the glistening slick on her skin proudly shining against the morning light.

“You are everything,” she moans out, holding onto perfect hips as Minji sinks against her, the pearl of her clit standing out proudly. She thumbs at it slowly, small circles to imitate the ones the omega’s doing against her cock, both of them feeling like there’s not enough air in the room.

It became a game. The faster Minji rides, Yoohyeon imitates it; when she slows, the thumb resting against her throbbing clit stops. Yoohyeon’s hips are drenched, Minji absolutely wrecked as she leans backward, hand on top of the alpha’s thighs.

She shouts, whole body arching towards the heavens and Yoohyeon feels another orgasm squeezed out of her, catching the omega as she falls forward at the force of hips pressing insistently upwards, feeling like it’s not hitting deep as it should until— 

“Oh my god,” Minji laughs, breathless, reaching below and _yes_. “Your knot.”

Yoohyeon squirms at the hand massaging, feeling herself getting ready to go again. “We don’t have to.” 

Minji glares at her. “I _want_ to.”

The queen laughs, running a hand through her hair, happy. “Yeah, okay, in a minute.”

Scooting upward until she’s got two pillows behind her and leaning against the headboard, Yoohyeon arranges them comfortably, knowing that knotting will most likely knock them both out after. Minji’s still planted on her lap, trailing kisses against the length of her torso to her neck.

“Alright?” MInji asks, tracing a deep red mark with her finger. Yoohyeon shudders, nodding distractedly.

Heaving herself up, Minji is now facing the foot of the bed, Yoohyeon having to clench the sheets tightly in her fists because she _knows_ what this means. Knows that this is the other woman’s favorite position when they knot.

A hand pumps her cock ready, the base of Minji’s palm dropping slowly against her knot, already sensitive to the touch. She stays silent, only a whisper of a moan escaping as a weeping cunt drags against her before getting buried into slick heat.

“Wish you could see this,” Yoohyeon almost can’t hear the words, ears buzzing from the pleasure, feels two fingertips ghosting against the side of her cock. _She’s spreading herself, watching where we’re connected_. 

She throbs violently, a moan of approval from the woman on top of her.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Hips slowly work their way down, down, _down_ , Yoohyeon planting both feet on the bed and desperately jogging her hips upwards.

“I’ll put a mirror there,” Minji promises, starting to sink against Yoohyeon’s knot. “So you can see it too.”

Yoohyeon pants, uncaring if she’s bruising the pretty skin of Minji’s hips, canting her hips upwards infinitesimally, mouth dry as her knot _finally_ get inside. Someone’s screaming, the alpha belatedly realizing it was Minji, mouth open in a perfect shape, pulsing around her.

She starts chasing her own orgasm, feeling the humidity pressing against her skin in the best of ways as the woman on top of her bounces and goes like waves, already too far gone in pleasure as Yoohyeon works for them both.

One hand pinching a nipple roughly, the other circling a clit and occasionally dipping at where they’re tightly joined, they crumble under the pleasure. The edges of her vision go white for a moment, shaking as they both try to prolong their orgasm.

The queen is powerless against the pull of her instincts, mouthing at a pretty neck and sucking roughly, just like how she wanted since the morning started. It’s not quite a mating mark but it’s enough, along with their scents, to let people know who they both belong to.

MInji is boneless and sated, arms shaking as she starts to plant her back against the monarch’s front, humming when Yoohyeon has enough strength to put them both on their sides, nuzzling the nape of her neck and tucking their legs in together, locked in each other.

“I’m getting that mirror,” Yoohyeon whispers, deadly serious, and Minji’s laugh tapers off into a moan when the action jostles the knot inside of her.

She reaches backward, pats a warm cheek. “I’m sure you will.”

**::**

**end.**

**::**

i hope i did well :)

thank you again for the friend for this fic!

follow me on twitter: [**rexwrites**](https://twitter.com/rexwrites) bcoz i usually tweet bout what fic im posting next

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
